PERDICIÓN
by AngelaMort
Summary: Mai comprendera que no todo en esta vida es malo. Y se dará cuenta que su angel de la guarda siempre estuvo a su lado, cuando estuvo a un paso de la muerte. JoeyxMAI ::ONESHOT::


**NOTA: **Mi Segundo fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y bueno, me motivo a escribirlo por que... ¡Conocí a Irvin Dayaán! El actor que hace el doblaje de Yugi / Yami Yugi (definitivamente me enamoré de su voz) Y bueno, espero les guste (un JoeyxMai, y no, NO escribo Yaoi... Y jamás lo haré.).

♣ **- ♣ - ♣ PERDICIÓN ♣ - ♣ - ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort.**

Una noche en Ciudad Batallas, todo estaba muy tranquilo, hacía un leve viento y las nubes cubrían el cielo, dando a entender que una lluvia venia en camino.

Cerca del centro de la ciudad, en un bar ahí estaba ella, muy deprimida, bebiendo como si el mundo se fuese acabar, lloraba en silencio. Pero ¿Por qué estaba así?... hay una respuesta para ello: soledad.

-Señorita, ya se ve muy mal, no puedo ofrecerle otra copa –dijo e cantinero al ver a la rubia totalmente borracha.

-Usted esta lusando... luciendo... lusinando... lo que sea, yo no... no estoy borracha si a eso... eso se refiere... –respondió Mai con cierta dificultad.

-Señorita, lleva mas de 4 horas aquí y creo que ha bebido lo suficiente –insistió el cantinero.

-De acuerdo... –Mai apenas pudiendo mantener el equilibrio, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta algunos billetes- Tome... ahora deme mas bebida.

El cantinero sabia que aquella mujer ya no podía mas. Sin embargo al ver aquel irresistible dinero, le dio mas bebida a aquella rubia quien como si fuese agua, ingería el alcohol.

Mai estaba recargada en la barra de aquel lugar, con un caballito de tequila en la mano y con los ojos llorosos.

-"Tan sola... ¿De que me sirve tenerlo todo si estoy así?" –la rubia dio un suspiro y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- "No soy nada... ¡Maldita perdición!"

_Todo era perfecto hace algunos días. Ella estaba saliendo con un chico muy atractivo y de buen ver. Llevaba algunas semanas con él, lo hacia para olvidar a esa otra persona. A ese chico que le había confesado sus sentimientos, sin embargo Mai rechazó, con el absurdo pretexto de las diferencias de edades._

_Al principio la relación con aquel nuevo novio era color de rosa. Sin embargo no lo fue así, la ilusión se fue a la basura mas rápido de lo que imaginó... ahí estaba él, en la cama... con otra._

_Y no había sido todo, había escuchado accidentalmente, al final de un torneo, a unos duelistas hablar y burlarse de ella, no era nada, quizás era la mejor duelista, pero que era patética y causaba lástima._

-"!Idiotas... todos son unos idiotas!" –exclamó Mai mentalmente mientras daba un trago a su bebida.

Mai apenas pudiéndose detener con lo que estaba a su paso, salió del lugar y caminó sin rumbo fijo, atravesó la calle y vio una luz acercarse a gran velocidad, se escuchó un claxon y todo se nubló.

- - - - - -

-¡Cielo Santo! –Tea iba llegando al hospital, Yugi estaba esperando junto con su abuelo- ¡Yugi!

-¡Tea! –Yugi se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Mai? –preguntó la ojiazul muy preocupada.

-Grave... la están operando de emergencia... Mai estaba muy bebida y eso complicó las cosas –respondió Yugi con muchas ganas de llorar.

-¡Por dios! –la castaña se llevó la mano a la boca.

Sin embargo en ese momento, llegó Joey acompañado de Tristan y Ryou, el primero venia como loco.

-¿Dónde esta Mai! –preguntó el rubio exaltado-

-¡Tranquilo, viejo! –Tristan lo detuvo en un brazo mientras que Ryou lo sostenía del otro.

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que Mai esta muy grave! –dijo alterado.

-¡Vamos Joey, tranquilízate, estamos en un hospital! –dijo Ryou.

Joey sacudió sus brazos y se zafó de sus amigos, se sentó en una de las sillas y se llevó sus manos al rostro.

-Joey... –Tea se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Escucha Joey... –Yugi dio un suspiro, los demás lo vieron con pena- Te diré la verdad, Mai esta muy grave, estaba muy bebida y el exceso de alcohol complicó las cosas.

Joey estaba llorando.

-Si algo le pasa a Mai... me muero... –susurró el rubio.

-No pierdas la Fe Joey, jamás lo hagas –dijo Ryou tratando de animar a su amigo.

El silencio abundó por unos instantes. La espera fue muy larga, unas horas y no habían noticias, hasta que al fin, uno de los doctores salió a informar acerca del estado de la rubia. Los chicos sin dudarlo fueron hacia este.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Joey fue el primero en preguntar.

El doctor dio un suspiro.

-La señorita Valentine sufrió un shock, estará en terapia intensiva en las próximas 8 horas, no podremos asegurar si va a sobrevivir, pero si pasa de esta noche, habrán esperanzas. -dijo finalmente- con su permiso.

-¡Espere, doctor! –dijo Joey, el medico volteó- ¿Puedo verla?

-Lo siento, pero...

-¡Se lo ruego! –el chico lloraba- Será rápido, se lo ruego...

El medico lo vio con cierta lástima, sin embargo accedió.

-De acuerdo, pero solo unos instantes... –dijo finalmente- sígueme, muchacho.

Joey siguió al medico hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Mai, los demás solo esperaron.

El rubio entró silenciosamente, ahí estaba, con respiradores, intravenosas, agujas, demasiadas cosas. Joey al verla en tal estado no pudo evitar el que las lagrimas se le salieran, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, para después tomarla de la mano.

-Mai ¿Me escuchas? –preguntó delicadamente, como un susurro- Mai, por favor, no te mueras, te necesito... yo se que eres una chica fuerte, siempre lo has demostrado y esta vez no será la excepción, ganarás este duelo de vida o muerte... Mai, si te llegara a pasar algo... –se contuvo, las lagrimas salían aun mas- Yo me muero, Mai... Te amo...

Un silencio habitaba en la habitación, solo se escuchaban los ruidos del marca pulso y el respirador, solo eso...

-Jovencito, es hora de que salga... –interrumpió el doctor.

Joey se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y asintió, no sin antes darle un beso mas en la frente, para después salir de ahí.

- - - - -

Algunos días pasaron, Mai había aguantado la primera noche en el hospital, sin embargo su estado de inconciencia seguía igual, todos sus amigos (Yugi y compañía) iban todos los días a verla... Joey no, por que el se quedaba las 24hrs a su lado, solo salía para darse una ducha y regresar, velar por ella, esperarla.

Una noche como otras, el rubio se quedo en el hospital, velaba por ella, la veía fijamente y la tomó de la mano, no soportaba verla así, sentía impotencia, lloraba... ¿Por qué no despertaba¡¿POR QUÉ NO DESPERTABA!

-Mai...

De repente hubo un reflejo en la mano de la rubia, levemente comenzó a hacer fuerza, débil, pero lo hacia. Joey tragó saliva, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

-Mai ¿Me escuchas?

La joven poco a poco empezó a reaccionar, dio un fuerte suspiro hasta que sucedió, sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a dar los primeros parpadeos, hasta abrir¡Por fin! Completamente los ojos.

-¡Mai¿Me escuchas¡Mai! –Joey comenzó a llorar de felicidad, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¿Joey... eres... eres... tú? –preguntó débilmente.

-¡Si Mai, soy yo! –respondió el rubio quien se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó un poco confundida y aun débil.

-Tuviste un accidente, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que estas bien Mai.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, intentó el recordar lo que había sucedido... lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en un bar, y de ahí nada mas. Sin embargo si recordaba el por que había parado ahí: se sentía NADA.

-¿Por qué no me morí? –preguntó la rubia tristemente.

-¿Pero que dices? –preguntó el rubio quien acariciaba su rostro dulcemente.

-Vete de aquí Joey, déjame sola...

-No lo haré. –respondió firmemente.

-¡Vete! –al decir esto, dio un gemido de dolor, estaba mareada.

-¡No lo haré! No te dejare sola Mai, una vez lo hice y todo por hacerte caso, no me importa la maldita diferencia de edades, no te dejaré sola, no dejaré que te destruyas¿Y sabes por que, Mai?.

La chica lo vio, ahí estaba, llorando, con cara de cansancio, él se había desgastado físicamente para estar con ella.

-Por que... Te amo... –dijo finalmente.

-Tonterías... –la chica también comenzó a llorar- Nadie podría amarme... No soy nada...

-Pues para mi lo eres todo...

Joey se acerco aún mas a ella, a su rostro y la besó dulcemente, Mai a pesar de estar débil, le correspondió, en ese beso estaba todo, sentía el alma de Joey, sentía el amor que le tenia... ella también, aun que no lo aceptará, estaba enamorada.

-Mai... no te dejaré sola...

La rubia comenzó a llorar...

-Joey yo... –la chica dio un suspiro- tengo miedo...

Joey sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla...

-No va a pasar nada... estaré con tigo siempre que me necesites.

Mai al oír aquellas palabras solo sonrió, por primera vez una sonrisa sincera salió de su boca después de tanto tiempo. Ese tiempo en donde Mai sentía estar perdida en el vació, sentía que la vida se le iba, que estaba en la perdición.

Pero ahí estaba su ángel de la guarda, que estaría a su lado siempre.

- - - - - - -

TEMA DEL FIC: PERDICIÓN 

_Hay una luz que me llena el alma_

_caminar hacia ella me da la calma_

_no veo a nadie cerca de mi_

_pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo_

_ya no queda nada ni siquiera el tiempo_

_no pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_estoy por estar estoy por callar_

_por no decir, lo que quiero._

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_fue mi triste perdición_

_perderme en sus miradas_

_me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

_Se acabó arrancarme la piel por el dolor_

_necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor_

_caen las hojas como cayendo mi sueño_

_resbalando ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos_

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_estoy por estar estoy por callar_

_por no decir, lo que quiero._

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_fue mi triste perdición_

_perderme en sus miradas_

_me hizo recordar que no soy nada..._

_No soy nada, nada..._

**NOTA FINAL:** ¡Al fin! Se me hizo hacer un JoeyxMai, como adoro esa pareja (así como el IshizuxSeto), me gustó como salió la historia, muy dramática, pero con su toque. Y bueno, también esperó hacer un fic del Egipto antiguo, pero con mi Bakura de prota (si, otro mas para él) por que casi no hay, solo puro Yaoi! (grrrrrrr...) Aun que... jua, jua... Ya esta el 1er capitulo de mi fic "Pasion en tiempor de guerra" el cual no es Yaoi.

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado el fic, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, pues no dudes en enviarme un mail, review, PV o lo que quieras. Au revoir!

"**El amor de tu vida esta por encima**

**de las cosas de este mundo" –Brida.**


End file.
